Musical Friendship
by mystical doll
Summary: This story is based on college lifestyle of Abhijeet and Tarika do read it ...


**_This is a one shot story on Abhijeet and Tarika hope you will like it ._**

**_St. Mary's Collage _**

**_Studenta were hooting in the collage campus "ABHI""ABHI" And"RISHI ""RISHI " both Abhi and Rishi were studing at st . Mary's in 3 year they use to hate eachother at extent they both arrive at the collage campus in their respective bikes and girls and they stop it seems that they were having a bike race ._**

_Inme se kon jeeta .asked one boy standing in a group _

_the other boy said . Pata nahi yaar dono saath mai he aye the i was not able to make out who was the first one to come ._

_Third boy :see i have the video it's Abhi ._

_Rishi : never mind next time i will beat you Abhi suna tumne main tumhe hara doonga ._

_Abhi : agar koi aur language aati ho tho vo bhi bool do ek he baat baar baar bolne se jo hone wala hai badal nahi jata .(And he moved from their also one girl followed him )_

_Girl : Abhi wait ,He turned listerning the voice and said ha jia bolo _

_Jia : Abhi vo tumne socha uss bare main ._

_Abhi : look jia maine uss din bhi kaha tha aaj bhi keh raha hoon Tum meri sirf ek aachi dost ho nothing more than that ok now stop following me _

_Jia : Abhi are you serious collage ke sare ladke mujhe follow karte hai aur ek tum ho ki meri taraf dekhte bhi nahi _

_Abhi : agar tumhe samajh main aa gaya tho kya main ja sakta hoon ._

_Jia : Fine iam done with you loser ;And she moved from their furiously and Abhi also moved in different direction ._

_Here on the other side _

_.Rishi please stop please ek baar meri baat sun lo please ._

_Rishi : Kya sunu Tarika enough is enough now I want breakup now you know what i am feadup with you hamesha kahan ho kya kar rahe ho vo ladki kaun thi aare yaar limit hai ab _

_Tarika : Rishi tm mere saath aisa nahi kar sakte aare 2 saal ke relation ko tum aise 2 second main kaise khatam kar sakte ho ._

_Rishi : listern it's over now and yes one more thing singing contest mai main tumhare saath participate nahi karoonga ; And he moved out ._

Tarika was very sad after her breakup _she moved towards the concert hall for practice when she was about to enter the in she heard a voice ..._

Vaaste Jaan Bhi Du  
Main Gawah Emaan Bhi Du  
Kismato Ka Likha Mod Du  
Badle Mein Main Tere  
Jo Khuda Khud Bhi De  
Jannate Sach Kahu Chhod Du

Tumse Zaada Main Na Jaanu  
Tumse Khud Ko Main Pehchanu  
Tumko Bas Main Apna Maanu Mahiya

Vaaste Jaan Bhi Du  
Main Gawah Emaan Bhi Du  
Kismato Ka Likha Mod Du

Tere Alava Koi Bhi Khawish  
Nahi Hai Baaki Dil Mein  
Kadam Uthau Jaha Bhi Jaau  
Tujhi Se Jaau Millne

Tere Liye Mera Safar  
Tere Bina Main Jaau Kidhar

Tumse Zaada Main Na Jaanu  
Tumse Khud Ko Main Pehchanu  
Tumko Bas Main Apna Maanu Mahiya

Vaste Jaan Bhi Du  
Main Gawah Emaan Bhi Du  
Kismato Ka Likha Mod Du

Badle Mein Main Tere  
Jo Khuda Khud Bhi De  
Jannate Sach Kahu Chhod Du

T_arika went in and saw a boy singing while playing a guitar and saw how much that boy is involved in his singing that is is not even aware of her presence._

Tu Hi Hai Sawera Mera  
Tu Hi Kinara Mera  
Tu Hi Hai Dariya Mera  
Khuda Ka Jariya Mera

Su_ddenly the boy get's alert he feels that someone is staring at him he stop singing and opened his eyes and saw a girl with eyes closed and said _

_Boy:who are you ?_

_Tarika:oh i am so sorry vo aise yahan ane ke liye vo apka gana suna tho khud ko rok nahi pai by the I am Tarika while extending her hands ._

_Boy : Abhi _

_Tarika : kya _

_Abhi : aare mera naam hai Abhi vaise mera nasm abhijeet hai but you can call me Abhi ._

_Tarika : oh vaise kya tum competition main part le rahe ho ._

_Abhi : na _

_Tarika :kyo .? I mean tum kitna aacha sing karte ho phir kyo nahi _

_Abhi : nahi sing isliyea karta hoon kyoki i want to express my ferlings not to impress anyone _

_And he moved from their._

**_Next day singing competition _**

_host : Hello everyone present here hope you are enjoying the evening now I would like to call upon our next couple Tarika and Rishi .please give a big hand for both. Of them ..._

_Tarika came upto the stage all alone and said in the mike ..._

_Actually main jisje saath gana ga rahi thi usne mete saath breakup kar liya par mujhe mere music ke saath breakup nahi karna tha while looking at Rishi who was standing with jia . _

_So kya main solo perform kar sakti hoon ._

_Host : but miss Tarika hamare competition ka fornat he duet couple singing hai so i am sorry _

_Tarika : It's ok I can understand and she started to move when a voice echoed in the hall ._

Marhammi sa chand hai tu  
Diljala sa main andhera  
Ek duje ke liye hai  
Neend meri, khaab tera

Tu ghata hai phuhaar ki  
Main ghadi intezaar ki  
Apna milna likha  
Issi baras hai na

T_arika smiled and took the mike in her hand _

Jo meri manzilon ko jati hai  
Tere naam ki koi sadak hai na  
Jo mere dil ko dil banaati hai  
Tere naam ki koi dhadak hai na

Koi baadhni joda odh ke  
Babul ki gali aaun chhod ke  
Tere hi liye laoongi piya  
Solah saal ke sawan jod ke

Pyaar se thamna dor baareek hai  
Saat janmon ki ye pehli tareekh hai  
Dor ka ek main sirra  
Aur tera tera hai dusra  
Jud sake beech mein kayi tadap hai na

They_ both sing together_

Jo meri manzilon ko jati hai  
Tere naam ki koi sadak hai na  
Jo mere dil ko dil banaati hai  
Tere naam ki koi dhadak hai na

And _ after the song was over everyone was clapping for them the whole hall echoed with the voice _

_Once more once more and the winner was anounced as Tarika and Abhi ._

_After the competition in the collage garden _

_Thank you so much Abhi i can't explain how happy I am today like the best day of my life thank you so much ._

_Abhi : well main kya kahoon tum itni well built singer ho ki main khud ko rook nahi paya tumhari help karne se maine us din tumhe suna tha practice karte vakt. I must say tumhari awaz it' s beautiful .Tarika i want to ask you something can we be friends ._

_Tarika : well i would love to be your friend ;she smiled _

_And they walk together out of the campus ._

**_THE END -_**

**_Well it's not the end actually it's the starting of a new love story _**

**_A/N - So how was it please do tell me please please please actuall it's my first one shot story on Abhijeet and Tarika please let me know did you like it or not ._**

**_Till then stay cool _**

**_Bye -_**


End file.
